If Cartoons Were Real
by Chris Elmore Revived
Summary: The President of the United States uses state-of-the-art technology to teleport cartoons into the world to "make it a better place". This series follows the toons in various adventures.
1. SAMURAI JACK

**Hello, Travelers! Chris Elmore here! I am back in the business after failing miserably in my last project. My tablet broke, then my account was taken from me after being accused of doing something, then I realized this was a good time to better my writing skills. So, let's get started, shall we?**

On October 10th, 2015, the President of the United States used scientific equipment to bring Cartoon Network characters into the United States to make it a better place. The first character to arrive was...

 **SAMURAI JACK**

Samurai Jack looked around in the city of Burbank, California, curious to see what this mysterious world was. Moving metal objects known as cars, large buildings called skyscrapers, and a handheld device called an iPhone. He looked over at a few civilians walking by palm trees. The civilians were curious about the man, who was wearing a white robe with a black belt, his hair tied in a bun, and a sword held in a case. One of the civilians waved at him. He waved back. He then walked over the a small store with the iPhones inside of it. Interesting. With all of my time travel I have never seen such a device! He read a sign on the window reading $199.99. I do not know what that symbol means.

He consulted the manual he was given whenever he was first teleported to the strange state of California. This is a dollar sign. The U.S. dollar is a currency used in the United States of America.

Jack looked over at the sign once again. I will not be able to afford that. Jack dismissed the strange dollar sign and walked into the store. He saw iPhone 7 demo stands near the entrance. He examined it thoroughly. He held down the home button while looking around at it, before a message popped up on the screen.

"How can I help you?" The phone said before Jack dropped it. The phone bounced off of the stand onto the floor. Jack picked it up and placed it back on the stand before he walked out of the store. The liveliness of this city felt comfortable to Jack. A nice sun, plenty of people, and no robots to fight. Things were starting to get comfortable for Jack until a cry for help was heard.

"Hey! My car!" The person yelled. Jack noticed a man in a mask drive off in a red Ford Explorer. Jack sprinted after the car while more people looked at him strangely. He hopped from building to building before finally reaching the rooftop of one. The car then swerved to the right onto another road. Jack realized that he would have to change position. He leaped back onto the sidewalk and continued to pursue the car. Chaos arose as he pushed people out of the way. The man in the car then threw out a suitcase. A fear raising sound of ticking was heard from the suitcase. Jack opened the suitcase quickly and found a bomb inside. He realized that he learned how to defuse bombs a few days ago. He pulled apart the bomb and cut a red wire with his sword. The light on the bomb flickered before finally going dark. The crowd cheered for him and he smiled. He looked over at the car, which was way ahead of him. He saw a police car starting to pursuit the thief. He stuck his his hand out and grabbed on to the mirror of the car. He kept a steady pace in order to avoid being dragged by the car at speeds of eighty miles per hour. Soon enough, he caught up with the car and jumped onto the top of it. He rolled in through the passenger window, which was rolled down when it was taken.

"What the-" Jack knocked the thief out, causing him to slow down and eventually stop. He opened up the door and went over to the driver's side. He pulled out the thief and brought him over to the officer.

"Wow! How did you do that?" the officer asked Jack. Jack by then had disappeared. It was unknown where he had went to next.

"Mr. President, your first transportation was a success! Jack took down a man who was robbing someone's car without getting a single scratch on them!" the President's assistant told him as he sat in the Oval Office.

"As intended." the President answered. "So, are we clear for the next teleport?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Let's get this next one out here." The President dialed a number on his phone. "Okay. Bring up the next Toon."

 **Awesome, right? Follow me and let me know how well I've done. Thanks!**


	2. MAC & BLOO

**Hello, Travelers! Here comes Chapter 2! I realize nobody really read this. I wouldn't have either since it was one chapter. But, I will continue.**

After the President continued the program, he hit the switch for the next Toon to be spawned. This was...

 **MAC & BLOO**

"Wow... I don't think we're in Foster's anymore..." Mac said to Bloo as he looked around the large city of Burbank. Bloo had already disappeared from Mac's sight before he could even look back at him. "Bloo? Bloo!" He saw Bloo headed for the street, where many cars were zooming by. Mac went as far as the sidewalk before Bloo was in the street.

"AAAH! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!" Bloo dodged many cars before two collided into each other before Bloo was on the other side of the street. "Hey, Mac! Aren't you coming? This place is awesome!" He screamed to Mac. Mac walked slowly to the other side, apologizing to people in the vehicles that were now dented in the side. They walked out of the car and stormed down the street to find a pay phone.

"Bloo, that was the dumbest thing you have EVER done in your life! Look at what you did!" Mac pointed over at the wreck that Bloo had caused as he said this.

"Well, I would THINK that people would be nice enough to STOP when I'm crossing the street!" Bloo retorted.

"How were they supposed to know that you were coming across the street?" Bloo paused for a few seconds before being defeated by this fact.

"Touché. Now, let's get going! I'm starving!" Bloo continued down the sidewalk, with Mac lagging behind him, looking back at the wreck. They went into a Burger King and stood at the counter to make their orders. The cashier had to look down in order to see them.

"I'll order-"

"Oooh! What's the Halloween Burger?" Bloo interrupted Mac.

"The Halloween Burger has a flame grilled burger with black buns that have A1 Steak Sauce inside of it. In my opinion, it's a gr-"

"We'll take it! We'll take it!" Bloo said, grabbing Mac's pocket money and slamming it on the counter. "Also, the Pumpkin Spice Oreo Shake would help us wash it down, won't it, Mac?"

"I guess..." Mac said with uncertainty. He wasn't to sure he would wanted to spend money on this. All he wanted was a simple sandwich and a soda.

"That'll be $7.20!" The person realized that the perfect amount of money was placed on the counter. "Planning ahead, I see."

"Pretty much!" Bloo said to the person. They sat at a table and waited on their order. Mac looked at a television screen showing of a possible earthquake.

"Bloo, look at this!"

"Thanks to current technologies, The National Weather Service was able to predict multiple earthquakes in California in the past three months. Hold on... we just received word that an earthquake is about to occur in- oh sh-" The station went off the air. Everyone was frightened by the massive surges of shaking in the restaurant. Bloo stood up on the table in panic.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed to everyone, who was at the moment sitting in their seats. Everyone started to burst out the doors. Mac and Bloo got out safely, but then realized as the building started to collapse who still was in there.

"THE CASHIER!" Mac and Bloo ran back inside the building. Dodging the falling debris, Mac and Bloo eventually got to the kitchen. Flames surrounded the area. Bloo grabbed water bottles and poured them into the fire, hoping to put the fire out in that manner. The fire started to burst through windows, shattering them. Mac then did something he would never think he would do: he threw himself through the fire. Because of his speed, Mac was able to run through without himself catching fire.

"MAC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"Bloo screamed to Mac fearfully. Mac ran in the kitchen and spotted the cashier looking around for a way out.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Mac asked the cashier.

"Yes, just a bit dizzy, you know?" She was coughing from inhaling the smoke. Mac guided her through the kitchen back to the doorway, where the flames were now smothered.

"Come on!" Bloo screamed to them both. They prevented death by collapse by getting out of the building in the time. In that moment, the entire building fell to pieces. Mac and Bloo were terrified by the fact of almost being caught by the building. They both sat on the sidewalk stunned. The cashier ran to the officer standing at the roadway.

"What just happened?" Mac asked Bloo.

"I think we're heroes, man!" Bloo then grabbed something from behind his back. It was the order from earlier! Bloo pulled out the two black-bunned hamburgers and the Oreo shakes from earlier.

"How did you get those?" Mac asked him.

"I saw it sitting on the floor, so I grabbed it while you were in the building." Bloo pulled out the food and handed Mac the burger and shake. They slowly ate as they watched the building burn.

"Mr. President?" The assistant chimed in a conversation he was having with an Army official.

"Yes?"

"Another report from the project, sir. Mac & Bloo evacuated everyone from a building during an earthquake in Burbank today! This project is going smoothly! You have an okay to continue the project indefinitely."

"That's great! I hope I get to see more great things out of this program." The President said, smiling as he thought about the future.

 **I think that went smoothly, do you? Let me know with reviews! I also would like to unofficially sponsor Burger King's Halloween Whopper and Pumpkin Spice Oreo Shake. I just had one today and it is GREAT! I don't know how to emphasize this. But, it is pretty awesome. Enjoy your day!**


End file.
